Project Alpha
by Drakon Samael
Summary: Five years after they Leyline the Outlaw Star crew are still together. They get a call from Fred Lou one day about a new bounty. This is the start of a new adventure for them.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Bounty

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star

" What the hell do you think your doing?" yelled a 17-year-old Jim Hawking

" Saving your ass kid." Replied the voice of their bounty.

_Okay, this is messed up, why is our bounty saving me. This day just couldn't get any weirder. It had started out normally though._

**Flashback to Earlier in the day, at Starwind and Hawking enterprises.**

"GENE, get your lazy ass up, we've got a new bounty to go after!" yelled Jim Hawking at his partner from downstairs.

" Don't sweat it Jimmy, he'll be down in a second." replied the somewhat high voice of the C'tarl C'tarl Aisha as she lied on the couch playing her video games.

" I know but this one is a huge bounty: One Billion Wong." Said Jim

That got the C'tarl C'tarl up. She threw her game system on the other couch and then jumped over the armrest.

" Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" yelled Aisha as she went to forcibly wake up Gene Starwind.

_" She sure hasn't changed much since the five years that we met." _

Yes, it had been five years since their run in with the Anten Seven and the Galactic Leyline. After that incident Gene and Melfina began dating and about 3 years ago they were married (Gene still had a few things to do before he decided to propose to her). They were a very happy couple. Suzuka still lived with them and had given up her former title of ' Twilight Suzuka' as well as her former quest to assassinate Gene and Fred Lowe.

Jim had changed as well. Since the five years since he hit puberty he now had had a few growth spurts and was now standing roughly 6ft. 5, about 2 inches smaller than Gene. He had been working out with Gene as well, but still wasn't as muscular as his adopted brother. He had let his hair grow out a bit and it now went down to about his neck.

Aisha was still the same as ever, but had calmed down a bit and had given up on her plans to kill Gene. So, apart from Jim, there wasn't really much change to the crew of the Outlaw Star.

The day had started out normal until Fred Lou called saying that there was a new bounty that read up on and somehow managed to spot at the local bar downtown; he was calling on his cell phone.

" So, what has this guy done to get a billion Wong put on his head?" asked Gene once he got down. Aisha had awoken him by hitting him rather hard in the head; Melfina had gone out grocery shopping earlier and had just gotten back.

" Yes, I'm also curious to know what someone had to do to get that kind of bounty on them." Said Suzuka, who had been filled in since she had gotten there a few moments after Gene had gotten downstairs.

" He didn't break any laws if that's what you're talking about. This was a proposed bounty; someone is paying for this and it isn't the Space Force." Said Jim

" Alright, but who is paying for it?"

" I don't know Mel." Replied Jim.

" Who cares? If this guy is worth that much then let's do it." Said Aisha.

" Alright, but let's make sure were ready. This guy could be a hassle if someone wants bounty hunters to come after him for that much. So let's make a plan and be careful." Said Jim

" Who cares about a plan? There's no way that this guy can stop us." Said Aisha

" No, I think Jim is right on this one." This surprisingly being said by Gene, " If this guy is that much of a hassle then we need some sort of a plan, and we do need to be a little bit more careful."

" Fine, fine. We can make one up on our way to find this guy."

" Alright, we'll head over to the bar. Hey Jim, what's this guys name?" asked Gene.

" Jak Sereano."

**Bar** (no idea of the usual bar's name)

They had formed this plan on the way over: Gene and Mel would enter the bar and they would sit in one of the normal seats. Gene would go over to the target and " spook" him out of the bar or fight him. Aisha would wait on the roof of the bar if he used the roof access and Suzuka would wait outside of he used the door. Jim would keep track of his position if he somehow managed to escape and chase him in his car (can't remember that name either) if he somehow managed to get a vehicle.

Gene and Mel walked into the bar and pulled up one of their normal seats. They looked over at the bar and saw their target. He was wearing a pair of black " hiking boots", a pair of black and blue camouflage pants. He had on a pair of fingerless gloves and a very loose black tank top tucked into his pants, his dark blue trench coat in the chair next to him. Just like the profile he was almost 6 ft 7, as tall as Gene, had soft white hair, was muscular, and should have had a pair of amber colored eyes, but he currently had a pair of sunglasses on.

" Alright, I've spotted him, is everyone ready?" asked Gene, they all replied, "Yes" into their communicators.

Gene waked over to their target and sat down next to them.

" Give me the usual Ned."

" Comin' right up Gene." Said the bartender.

Gene was served his drink and then looked over to his target.

" Your Jak Sereano, right?"

" Right." Replied Jak, " And let me guess, you're after my bounty?"

" Right. So why don't you make it easy on yourself and come quietly?"

" Sorry, I like to give the hunter a chase before being caught, Gene Starwind."

Before Gene could ask anything else Jak had knocked the chair out from under Gene, and grabbed his coat in one smooth move. Gene's jaw his the bar first and then he fell the rest of the way to the ground all the while Jak was making his way up the stairs to the roof of the building.

" Gene, are you alright?" asked Melfina as she helped her husband up.

" Yeah Mel, I'm alright, my jaws hurts like hell though. This guy is fast."

**Roof**

Jak made his way out of the door and onto the roof only to be confronted by the C'tarl C'tarl, Aisha Clan Clan.

" So, you're the guy with the huge bounty on your head. Well, I'm planning on collecting it." Said Aisha

" Your Aisha Clan Clan, right?" asked Jak

" Yeah, what's it to you?" replied Aisha.

" Nothing, it just means that I'm not fighting you."

" Well, that makes things easier. Believe me, you don't want to mess with a C'tarl C'tarl like myself."

" I said I wasn't fighting you, I never said I wasn't defending myself. If I have to, then I will beat the hell out of you." Said Jak.

" And what makes you think that you can beat-" but before she could continue he cut her off.

" Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. So don't give me that cocky speech about your species and all that crap. I've heard from every person who underestimated my abilities before being beaten.

" Why you!"

Aisha rushed Jak with her claws but Jak merely dodged the attack and jumped over her and landing on both feet.

" Alright, if you want to fight then come on."

Aisha once again rushed him, but each time she did he merely dodged her attacks. He used his acrobatic skills to keep from fighting her but was still escaping at the same time.

He continued this until a sword swing came out of nowhere and knocked him back onto the ground. He jumped up to see Suzuka standing next to Aisha, her sword at the ready.

" Well, ' Twilight Suzuka' and Aisha Clan Clan, this should be-" he cut himself off once his sensitive hearing picked up something distinct, a gun ship.

He looked backward to see a hovering gunship coming right toward them.

" Fuck me, Kurkland! That son of a bitch tracked me!"

He looked toward Suzuka and Aisha.

" My apologies ladies, but I am afraid I have to run. I suggest you do the same."

Before either could reply Jak taken to running at his full speed. He jumped over the two women and made a break for it. Aisha and Suzuka stood there confused for a moment until the gunship came toward them, spewing bullets as it came. It was at this point they decided to follow him.

They managed to catch up to him a few moments later.

" Just out of curiosity, WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" yelled Aisha

" His name's Kurkland. He's a merc that's been tracking me since he saw me a little while back on Blue Moon. He had gotten some inside info and had learned about my bounty before others did. The bastard's been chasing me for about 4 months now. And on top of that I have other mercs and bounty hunters after me, so I haven't really had much of a chance to rest and complete my mission." Said Jak

" And what would that mission be?" asked Suzuka

" I was sent by someone who helped me. He told me to find the crew of the XGP, or Outlaw Star, and join them. But, by luck apparently, you guys came to me."

" Wait. What makes you think were going to let someone with such a huge bounty on their head join us?" asked Aisha.

She didn't have time to hear his reply as Jim came up on the radio transmitter in her ear.

_" Aisha, that's an Oniyama class gunship coming at you. I have just the thing to bring it down. I'm coming up."_

" Wait JIM DON'T!" but before the warning could be given they saw Jim coming out of the roof access on a building in front of them with some sort of rocket launcher on his shoulder, aiming right for the gunship.

Unfortunately for them, Kurkland noticed too. The spray of bullets stopped as the ship took aim on the ready-to-fire Hawking.

Jak could what was happening and sped up. He somehow managed to reach Jim right when the bullets started firing once again.

End Flashback 

Once he reached Jim he used his arm to wrap it around Jim's waist and pick him up and then he threw him over his shoulder and continued to run.

A\N: This is my first Outlaw Star Fanfic and it has been awhile since I watched the show so could anyone please tell me if I messed up on any of the character personalities. And could someone please tell me a list of the systems and planets for the OS universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (No name, can't think of one)

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Jim shouted.

"Saving your ass kid!" replied Jak as he continued to run with Jim on his shoulder.

"I'm not a kid!" shouted Jim, even on the threat of death by an apparent Oniyama Class gun-copter; he didn't like to be called a kid by any standard.

"Right now I think that point's pretty moot, don't you?" asked Jak

Jim was rendered speechless. Until he noticed that Aisha and Suzuka were running right along side of him.

"Jim, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled the enraged C'tarl C'tarl. She couldn't believe that someone as smart as him could do something so stupid. The last thing she wanted to happen to him was that he would die and that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Jak could sense that Jim was feeling pretty low at the moment. But now wasn't the time to be helping Jim get cheered up.

"Alright, we don't have time to reminisce over things in the past. Right now what I need you two to do is to split up. Get to Gene and Melfina, and then meet us when we hit to highway." Said Jak

"What do you mean we?" asked Aisha

"I'm going to take Jim with me, I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me, please." Said Jak

Suzuka could hear to tone of his voice, and managed to get a good look into his amber eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"Alright, but if you don't return him safely then the 9 circles of hell won't be able to stop us from killing you." Said Suzuka

"I give you my word that I will return him safely." promised Jak, "and you might want to take this."

He used his free hand to pull something out of his coat before tossing it to his left to Aisha.

"What is this thing?" asked the now confused cat girl. It was a like Jim's small computer, but had an outline of the roads on Heiphong 3. It looked like one huge GPS map with different options.

"It's a tracer. You'll be able to follow our movements with it. Now, I suggest that we separate here, unless you plan on making that jump." said Jak. He pointed forward to a huge gap in the buildings they had been running on. They had only spent roughly a minute or so running so they weren't very far from where they had begun, but right in front of them was a gigantic gap, that an average C'tarl C'tarl would be lucky to get across.

"What the fuck are you thinking!" screamed Jim. Though he had a feeling that he could trust this guy, but why the hell was he carrying him closer and closer to a gap that huge.

"We need to get off of these buildings and onto something fast. My bike is in the garage a few buildings ahead so were taking the fastest route."

"You can't possibly believe that you're going to make that jump?" yelled Suzuka.

"Watch me." Was the only reply that Jak gave before Aisha and Suzuka split away from Jak and Jim, leaving the two of them running from a huge machine gunship.

Jak continued to run as fast as his legs would allow him, until he came up to the gap. The second his foot hit the very edge of the building he was on, his leg bent and he jump.

In all of his years in life Jim could never describe what had happened to him that night as pure flying. The very second that Jak's foot left the roof everything seemed to get smaller. Jim couldn't tell how high in the air he was in order to make the gap, but he knew it was an unbelievable one. He could feel the wind rush past him at an amazing pace and his hair was flowing backward wildly. He could see the "gun-copter" as its gun trajectory changed in order to follow them. It never hit them. For just as soon as their flight had begun, it ended.

Jak landed on the other roof with enough force to break a normal human's legs. But the only thing that broke was the concrete he landed on. Giving it a rather nicely shaped crater, but neither of them were able to admire.

Almost the same second they landed Jak was on the run again. The only one who suffered was Jim, though he only had the wind knocked out of him when they landed after having part of Jak's shoulder driven into him.

They continued to run for a few more moments before they entered what looked like an above-ground parking garage.

Jak let Jim down off of his shoulder and stared the teen right in the face; the only difference in their height was few inches. There was one important difference with Jak at the moment, his sunglasses had fallen off. Jim was staring right into a pair of amber eyes. This was one of the freakiest things he had ever seen.

"Sorry about having to carry you like that, but I didn't think that you would be able to outrun something like that." said Jak, jerking his thumb toward the craft still hovering outside. "Since he can't see us right now then we should be safe for now."

"Who was that guy?" asked Jim.

"Come on. I don't have time to go into details but basically it goes like this: he's a merc that's been on my ass ever since he got the info on my bounty. He managed to spot me on Blue Heaven a few months ago and started chasing me. The dumb son of a bitch was stupid enough to fire a gun at me." said Jak as he motioned Jim to follow him through the parking garage.

"Okay, so where is this bike you were talking about?" asked Jim.

"Right there." replied Jak

Jim looked over to see some old looking "Harley-Davidson" style bike there. It had the appearance of a classic motorcycle, but it was much different. The handle bars were lowered causing the rider to have to lean over; it had a larger gas tank and four exhaust pipes. The engine and the bike itself were bigger than the ones that were originally built back before the turn of the 21st century.

"Is that an Ikagaru (a\n: name doesn't exist)?"asked Jim hopefully.

"Yeah, it is. You've got an eye for machines." said Jak. "Okay, put this on and get on."

Jak handed Jim the helmet that was resting on the handlebar of the motorcycle. After a few moments of getting ready, Jak and Jim were speeding out of the garage and right into the danger of the gun-ship.

A\N: I sincerely apologize for this chapter being so short, but after updating this and my final story, I'm going to take a hiatus and take a break from Fan fiction for a while in order to regain my inspiration. Sorry you have to hear this but things should be better when I get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Werewolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star

"So, where're they gonna meet us?" asked Gene as they sped down the highway in Jim's Efrau.

"He didn't say. But by they looks of things their pretty close to us." replied Aisha as she continued to stare into the screen of the tracker that Jak had given her before they split ways. By the looks of things they weren't that far from each other. It seemed that Jak and Jim were going parallel to them.

"Alright, keep going straight and we should meet up with them." said Aisha.

As they continued to move down the road at a breakneck speed they began to hear something. It was the whirring of the gun-copter coming right in their direction.

"Aisha. Look again and see where they are!" yelled Gene.

When Aisha looked down she saw that there was a curve that Jak and Jim were going through. The only problem was that the interstate like road next to them was blocked from that area by a 10 ft. tall wall. And they were headed right for it, and by the looks of things it seemed like they were just about to crash into the wall.

On the other hand, looks can be deceiving. The very next second Aisha heard a roaring, along with another, noise and looked up to see the two that were supposed to crash into the wall come crashing down from above said wall nearly landing in the car. They landed at an angle and were still able to keep riding once they landed.

"Whoooo-haaa!" was the other noise she heard as the other two made their way down the wall that they should have crashed in.

Gene looked over to see the other two had just made it and were riding right beside them.

"Told you I'd get him back safe!" yelled Jak toward Suzuka.

Suzuka slightly bowed in his direction. It was her way of showing that she was thankful.

They crew road on the apparent "freeway" for a bit more. The street lamps were casting down their tan glow on them as they passed, still out-running the on coming assault from the gunning helicopter.

"Here, you guys need to take him!" said Jak

Before anyone could protest Jak picked Jim up by the back of his coat and lifted him up with the hand opposite the car. He sped up a bit and then threw Jim right into the backseat of Efrau, where only Aisha was sitting. Jim landed right in her lap.

"JIM!" yelled Aisha. She brought her arms around Jim and pulled him into a big bear-hug. The only problem was that she caught him right when he was taking off his helmet. So, needless to say, Jim' head was, unbeknownst to Aisha, pulled right into the valley of her breasts. Well, to put it simply this wasn't having the best outward effect on the young lad. Once the hug was over he pulled away and sat back in the other seat. He seemed to have invented a few new shades of red in the process.

"Jim, are you alright?" asked Melfina from the front seat.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." stated the teen.

"Sorry about that!" yelled Jak, "But I wanted to get the kid over there just in case-"

Jak never got a chance to finish that sentence. What he was trying to say was that just in case Kirkland managed to get a shot in and hit his motorcycle. He never got a chance to finish because the very thing he had been warning them of happened.

Orange and red flames began to burst from the bike as Jak was jetted forward. The OLS crew was lucky enough not to have any flying pieces from the almost completely destroyed motorcycle hit them. Jak wasn't as lucky. He was thrown forward and began to slide, bounce, and skid on the ground, until he finally slammed right into a light pole. But he still didn't stop. Since they were going about 150 mph Jak ended up taking out 4 light poles, finally stopping at the fifth and only bending it beyond measure down to his body.

"JAK!" yelled the OLS crew as they came to a screeching halt on the road. Jim shot over Aisha and joined Suzuka as they made their way toward what looked to be Jak's lifeless corpse.

"Ahh… did that suck!" yelled a voice. Jim and Suzuka stopped in their tracks and looked toward Jak. What they saw was Jak putting a leg up and pushing the bent light pole to the side so that he could get up. From the looks of things he had a bunch of ugly, and really big, scratches on his body, where skin had been completely ripped off. His arm looked broken and his fingers were distorted with some of them disconnected, but hanging by a thread. His head was also hanging at a very peculiar angle.

Suzuka and Jim looked at him and nearly threw up at the sight of him, but what was really disturbing was that his injuries were healing right in front of them. The scratched and gashed areas of his skin began to form skin over them, closing up almost automatically. His fingers began to reconnect once again and realign the right way. His head began to convulse a bit as his neck reconnected at the right spots and his head was once again on the right angle.

"Fuck, did that hurt." said Jak as he reached over with his right arm to re-straighten the left one.

Jim and Suzuka could only stare as the man that had just looked like he came out of a Freddy Crougar only a moment ago was now standing as if nothing happened.

"KURKLAND!" yelled Jak as he walked right into the path of the gun-copter, "THAT WAS MY BIKE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

With that Jak pulled out what looked to be a caster. It was pure obsidian black in color and had different markings of red and silver all across the gun. It looked a lot like Gene's, but it had two blades on the top and bottom at the end of it. It made the end look like a crescent moon. Finally it had the name Selene engraved on the side in silver.

He then pulled out a shell from another part of his trench-coat and loaded it. He took aim at the helicopter that was rapidly speeding towards him. With that he held up his middle finger at the copter before firing his caster.

The shot traveled with amazing speed before finding its target. It struck the copter dead on causing it to begin explode. Much like the motorcycle the copter began to burst into orange flames. It exploded in different areas again and again before finally falling to the ground and skidding on the road, bringing up debris and pavement. It finally came to a complete stop in the very end of the crater it had created.

"Son of a bitch." muttered Jak as he placed his caster back into secret pocket in his pants. It was an extra large one and concealed the weapon very nicely.

He turned around and saw the crew staring at him wide-eyed.

"What?" asked Jak.

"What the FUCK was that!" screamed Gene.

Jak looked at the ground for a second before looking back at the crew.

"Right now I don't have time to explain. Right now we need to get out of here. If I know Kurkland then I think that he was only piloting that copter from a remote location. If I'm right then he's coming back and we need to get out of here now."

"Alright, but you owe us an explanation if your going to join the crew." said Suzuka.

"Fine." said Jak.

**Starwind and Hawking Enterprises**

Back at the current residence of Starwind and Hawking everyone was in the living room waiting for Jak's story.

"Well, were waiting." said Gene impatiently.

"Alright, then I guess I should begin by saying this. My name isn't Jak Sereano, it's the name I go by now but not before; before I was known as Ken Kratos. And yes I am the Kratos who you are thinking of if you're thinking of the thief. I was also a drifter. About 9 years ago I was drifting near C'tarl C'tarl space when I was attacked. It was the Kei Pirates. My ship was almost completely destroyed. I was nearly dead when one of the C'tarl C'tarl ships came across mine, and did what I thought was to rescue me." began Jak.

"What do you mean 'what I thought was to rescue me'?" asked Aisha.

"They did rescue me from that ship, but I made it out of the frying pan and right into the fires of hell. I was pronounced dead soon after I didn't return so they had nothing to worry about. So I ended up being rescued for a purpose. For their own twisted experiments, for their own benefit." said Jak, "What they did to me was unlike any nightmare I ever had. They messed with my body and D.N.A, altering them. They put me through rigorous training in the C'tarl C'tarl ways as well as other ways from Terran Martial Arts. I became the first in a line of fighting machines that were going to be used in wars that the C'tarl C'tarl faced. Sacrifices on the front line so that their own soldiers wouldn't have to sacrifice themselves and a lower creature could for their causes instead."

"What! That can't be true. Fighting is in our blood. We would never do something like that!" shouted Aisha.

"Yeah, well apparently those that did this to me didn't share in the same view as your own. Besides, the whole operation was something under the table so only a few of the more cowardly higher ups knew about it." began Jak, "Anyway, when they altered my body they only gave me enhanced senses and abilities. My regenerative and a few other properties came later. What happened was that I was transferred into a newer experiment. The one I was I was involved in had been going on for a few years, but this one was much more gruesome. They took something from me in that experiment, my humanity. They ended up putting me through a series of even worse experiments, and I was the end result. My hair, eyes, and entire body changed, because I ended up becoming something in-human."

"What are you then?" asked Melfina

"Well, minus the legends and some other stuff, I am, in essence, a Werewolf."

A\N: Okay, this is the first chapter I've updated in a while, and I have to say I don't think it turned out too bad. I left it at a cliffhanger here because it seemed like the best point in which to do so. R and R and I'll write again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (can't think of a title)

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star.

After the confession from Jak of being a werewolf the OLS crew just stared at him blankly, until Gene started laughing out loud.

"Oh, man, you really had me going. I thought you were serious." said Gene aloud as he nearly doubled over in laughter.

"I'm not kidding Gene. I am, and if you want more proof then watch this." said Jak. He said it in a surprisingly calm manner.

With that he lifted back his hair and exposed his ears. His left ear had four steel looking circular earrings on it. Almost instantly his ears began to grow. They began to change shape and get larger. Eventually they changed into a pair of dog-like ears that matched to color of his hair. His hands also grew claws and a pair of fangs appeared in his mouth.

Gene and the others could only stare at this new development. It looked like he had just changed into something that resembled a C'tarl C'tarl, but was more like some species of dog than cat. Apparently he wasn't kidding when he said they turned him into a Werewolf.  
"I told you I wasn't kidding. This is the product of what those C'tarl bastards did." said Jak as he looked Gene right in the eye.

"Whoah, but I have one question. How do you hide the transformation?" asked Jim, who finally decided to get the cat to give him his tongue back.

"These earrings on my left ear are linked into my body. They control the transformation and amount of power I use. The highest one goes black when I unlock it and release my full power in this, my more human, form. The one below it will go black when I enter my wolf form, it is essentially the same as the C'tarl C'tarl, but it's a giant wolf rather than tiger. The third one down will go black when I unlock it to release my werewolf form. It's basically what you've seen in movies of the old "half-man, half-wolf" scenario." stated Jak.

"And the fourth?" asked Suzuka.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't plan to find out in the near future." replied Jak.

"Why not, wouldn't you be even more powerful than now? Though you'd never be as powerful as the C'tarl C'tarl." said Aisha proudly.

"Then why is it that I ended up killing about 20 C'tarl when I released it before, explain that?" replied Jak. His voice had taken on a calm and very icy edge to it.  
"What…?" asked Aisha confused.

"It's true. They wanted to test out my full potential so they released it when I hadn't learned full control over my powers. This did two things. First: I blacked out and woke up soaked in blood with the bodies of the targets and most of the staff from that current test all around me. Two is something I don't want to talk about. So that's why I will only unleash my full power and cause this last earring to go black only when the other resort is death." answered Jak.

"So, you don't have full control over it, do you?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, that's why I'm not going to use it until then. One thing my father and grandfather always said when we were training was that power without control is just an aimless weapon."

"Good philosophy. But what do you mean training. I though most of your skills came from you time on the C'tarl C'tarl planet. But, wait, didn't you say your name was once Ken Kratos, as in the Ken Kratos?" asked Suzuka

"Yep, I told you, I was once the legendary thief." boasted Jak.

"Wait, who's Ken Kratos?" asked Melfina.

"He was a master thief. His stealth skills and arts of using the shadows and becoming a ghost were said to be un-matched anywhere in the universe, then, nine years ago, his ship was destroyed and he was pronounced dead." said Gene.

"Yeah, I was the best when it came to thieving. But, like some whom I consider honorable, I always stole something for the challenge. I never did it for greed or personal gain. And what I made off with I would usually pawn off and distribute it to different people whom I had come in contact with over my travels that had money troubles. The nice thing was having a friend who was very good at finding 'cough' clients who would buy what I was selling. His name was Docks Credence." said Jak.

"Wow. You've run across a lot of interesting people, haven't you?" said Melfina.

"Yeah, but there is one guy who I still owe, he was the same one who gave me the mission to find you and join in order to help out. That would give him more time to worry about finding the head of the experiments. He helped me out of that prison and is currently tracking the one who began to experiments and myself and others." said Jak.

"Okay, who was he?" asked Aisha.

"Dorian Clan Clan." was his reply.

"Wait, my father…?" asked Aisha. Her voice had gone down to a squeak at this point.

"Um hm. He helped get me out of that damned base and gave me the names of the people who had knowledge of recreating the experiment. The list was short so I was finished in about half a month and then got off and made my way toward Blue Heaven. During that time, though, some private party put that bounty on my head and made it a high-class thing so for half a year only those bounty hunters of high quality could get the information and try to track me down. My first indication of the bounty was when that crazed son of a bitch Kurkland fired right into a crowd on Blue Heaven. And, in order to keep the shot from damaging the outer layer of the colony, I took a bullet in the gut. And he's been after me ever since." said Jak.

"But, why did my father help you, why not someone else? And why help at all?" asked Aisha.

"Because they brought him in to show them the fruits of their labor, to show them their breed of super soldier that could be sacrificed instead of their proud race. He looked to be interested in order to gain more information about it. But, he found out about something else. What they had brought him into before was a project code-named 'Drive'. But, he found out about the other one, the one I was in, Project Alpha. I was the only one there in the project that was able to make it through the experiments. Everyone else ended up dying and being thrown into the incinerator like simple trash. So, he got me out, gave me the list, and took care of the files. He also ended up exposing the ones from Project 'Drive'. But, he was nice enough to not tell anyone about Alpha so that I might get a chance to take out the guy who started the whole thing when he found him." said Jak.

"Interesting story, so is there anything else we should know?" asked Gene.

"Not unless you have questions." said Jak somewhat dismissively.

No-one said anything.

"Okay, so I have one thing to ask. Where am I going to sleep?" asked Jak.

Jak looked around at the OLS crew's new digs. After getting back to Sentinal III Gene had bought a new place about two years after. It was big and looked a lot like the one they had one Heiphong. It was bigger with different rooms and a backyard to it.

"Whoah, who said anything about that, and who said you were joining for that matter?" asked Gene.

"Well, you've seen what I can do, and you know I can help you bring in the bigger bounties when you need it, so if I were to stay it would be in your best interest." said Jak.

"He has a point Gene." said Jim.

"He's right, not many have what it takes to dodge my fists like he did. So, all in favor say aye." said Aisha.

Jim, Mel, Suzuaka, and Aisha all replied with aye. Gene looked like he had just been beaten down and betrayed.

"Alright, alright, apparently it's unanimous. Jak welcome to the crew of the Outlaw Star." said Gene.

With that they shook hands and the deal was sealed.

A\N: Okay, I know this is short, but I'm not in much to write at the moment. I have to update my stories and finish with my summer reading for school before it gets back in, along with other chores around here. The whole thing just nags at me. That's how I know when it's time to update. When I end up making myself feel like I have a big mouthed wife looming over me who just won't shut up, sorry, rambling again. Well, 4-6-4-9.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Chase

When Suzuka woke up on this day she woke up like she would any other day: expecting anything to come out at her. Or so she thought. For what she found this morning when she went out to train was that the new crewmember Jak had taken a spot on the roof and was doing some sort of morning workout, and blindfolded too. It looked to her like he was practicing some sort of old martial art. From the way it looked it seemed to her like he was practicing some form of Tai Chi. But two questions came to the former assassin's mind. One: Why was a member of the crew up as early as she was; normally she was up at about 6:30; and Two (probably the most important): Why was he doing a martial art that was meant more for meditation than fighting?

'Well, sitting around isn't going to get me the answers I need.' thought Suzuka to herself.

After waiting politely on top of the roof for him to finish, which took about fifteen minutes from when she first got there, she confronted him.

"If you really had something to ask me you could have waited until I had gotten back downstairs." said Jak as he un-did the blind fold. As he pulled it back Suzuka noticed that he also had put his hair into a ponytail for some reason.

'Probably so it won't get in the way.' she said to herself once again.

"Are you going to ask what you need to ask or are you just here to stare at me all day? Though can't say I really blame ya." said Jak boastfully.

"I'll have you know I have another purpose, especially one that doesn't involve staring at you. Actually I came up here to ask what you were doing just a few moments ago?" replied Suzuka.

"Tai-Chi." he answered simply. "My grandfather taught it to me when I was younger. It helps the user connect with their spirit and life force, as well as the world around them. It's more used as an art of meditation rather than a fighting style. I know I really need it."

"Wait, why do you 'need' it?" asked Suzuka.

"I said I wasn't going to tell you. So I'm not." Jak replied walking past her.

"Wait, this has something to do with the experiment doesn't it?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Jak. Suzuka could see how he visibly jumped at the mention of it.  
"It's the only thing you told us you weren't going to tell us." stated Suzuka, matter-of-factly.

"Fine, if you want to know it's this: I have somewhat of a split personality. That time I told you about when the entire set of earring's I wear turned black. That was another side-effect. Now my anger, hate, even my passion, lust, and possibly love if triggered to a great level release something I call 'The Beast'. He's basically me, but a hell of a lot nastier. He's somewhat like split personality that triggers when a certain emotion is put into a high level." said Jak.  
"So, how will we know when it happens?" asked Suzuka.

"You'll know. And I suggest one thing when I get like that: run, run your ass off." said Jak. He was now standing right in front of her with his face about half an inch from hers. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to storage to get my stuff. So, I'll see ya later."

'We certainly have picked up a strange one today, haven't we.' thought Suzuka to herself.

**Later that day**

After going through the rather normal day of getting Gene and Aisha up and awake, eating breakfast, looking for jobs and bounties; their searching ended.

A man by the name of Jeremy Crescent, a man wanted for: murder, robbery, conspiracy to commit murder, and fraud. Price: 30,000 Woo long. Well, needless to say, Jim and Aisha were the one's who brought him in, since Gene and Mel and left someplace mysterious, and Suzuka had gone off to deal with her own private matters. And this is where we continue the story:  
"Well, that fight wasn't even worth the time of a mighty C'tarl C'tarl like my-self. That guy wasn't worth the bounty they had placed on his head." shouted Aisha boastfully as she and Jim made their way down the free-way on their way back home.

"Well, at least we got the bounty on his head. And it should be enough to keep us going for awhile. Let's just not spend it on a bunch of food we don't need. Alright Aisha?" asked Jim.

"What! Jim, you of all people know we C'tarl C'tarl need food in order to keep up our strength. I mean I'm an"-. Aisha never got the chance to finish her boast, though.

At that moment Jim had to swerve to miss a car that was coming up right behind them. This car, Jim noticed, was a 2005 model Ford Mustang GT 500, driving at about 250 miles per hour trying to outrun a bunch of other, seemingly faster cars than it. Now, it wasn't for the fact that this car was extremely old, or that it was outrunning supposedly my advanced cars, or that is was being chased, the thing that struck Jim as just plain odd was the fact that Jak was driving that Mustang and blaring hard-rock music out of the speakers.

From what Jim saw the white haired man was driving at an amazing speed and took the time to change gears in the process.

"JAK!" Jim yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

At this point Jak looked over to the Ehfrau and saw Jim and Aisha. Well, the least that can be said was this: How in the fuck did he run into his crewmates while trying to outrun some sons of bitches after his bounty?

'This day just gets better and better doesn't it?' thought Jak rhetorically.  
"Trying to outrun some bounty hunters? No, of course not, I'm having a tea party with my lesbian sister. WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!" yelled Jak.

"Geez, all Jimmy asked ya was what you were doing!" yelled Aisha.

"Yeah, well right now I'm not in the mood for questions like that. I'll apologize later, but right now I need to ask for someone to call Gene and tell him to get the Outlaw Star or bring his caster here so I can get these bounty hunters off my ass!" responded Jak.

"Alright, I'll call him." said Jim.

Jim then reached for the communicator to Gene's earring.

_"Gene, we've got a problem. We're on the freeway with Jak and some bounty hunter's have gotten after him. We need you to bring either the Outlaw Star or rent a car and get your ass over here with a caster." _

_ "Alright, and Jim, a hello would be good next time."_

_ "Gene, now's not the time for polite niceties, just get over here as soon as you can."_

_ "Okay, I'll be there soon." _and with that the conversation ended.

"Okay, he's on his way!" yelled Jim.

"Good, and kid, I'm sorry for before. But, damn, I didn't want to take this car out, but I didn't have any other option." Jak said as he slammed the steering wheel on his car.

**After about 10 minutes**

After ten minutes of constant driving an explosion could be heard. When Jak and Jim looked back they saw that Gene had gotten there in a rented car with Suzuka in the back and Mel driving. Gene was firing off rounds with his caster and blowing up cars one by one.

"Wow, that was pretty fast, nice job man." said Jak after they stopped to survey the damages.

"Yeah, well your stunt cost me 2,000 Woo long, so I'm hoping you're planning on paying me back." spat out Gene.

Before Jak had an answer for that there was a voice over an intercom somewhere.

"Well, Gene Starwind, I see you've picked up some bounty as your new partner. Oh, I've been waiting 5 long years for this. Now I'll kill you and take Melfina as well."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Jak

"Harry McDougal." Ground out Gene.

A\N: Okay, I'm sorry about the short chapter and long wait, but my stories will be going slower. I'm a junior in high school and was stupid enough to sign up for A.P. courses, and I have a job now too. So my writing energy has been drained, but fear not, I will not be abandoning my stories. There is going to be a longer time in between updates however. Well, hope you like the chapter, and thanks.  
Sincerely

Devilman666


	6. Author's note

I am sorry, but with a lack of hits I will be putting this story on hiatus until I can get back into the swing of writing. I've gotten lazy lately and also need to work more on my other stories.  
My sincerest apologies

Devilman666


End file.
